BABY
by Alize Indigo
Summary: Kakashi akan memiliki seorang adik. Namun dia tidak serta merta dengan mudah menerima kabar bahagia itu. Dia pun bertemu Anko, temannya yang berusia lebih muda dua tahun darinya, mereka curhat dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah. Chibi!KakaAnko. DLDR.


BABY

OneShot fic.

Anime/Manga: Naruto

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Anko x Kakashi.

Genre: Parody. Humor. Romance.

Rate: T kali ya? T semi M mungkin..

Warning: AU, OOC parah, nista, cukup panjang, Typos, dan berbagai keburukan lainnya...

A/N: Don't like don't read kali yaaaa... kalo ilfil langsung klik back aja, okeh.

.

.

.

.

Alkisah... di sebuah kota bernama Konoha, hiduplah sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

Keluarga tersebut terdiri dari seorang ayah, ibu, dan juga seorang anak laki-laki. Dan meskipun ketiganya memiliki tiga warna rambut yang berbeda: kuning, merah, serta kelabu; itu tidak meruntuhkan niat mulia kesemuanya untuk terus membangun kebahagiaan dalam rumah tangga sederhana mereka.

Sang ayah merupakan lelaki muda nan cerdas, dulunya lulusan terbaik Universitas Konoha, yang tak lain dan tak bukan bernama lengkap Minato Namikaze. Sementara sang anak, adalah bocah lelaki sepuluh tahun berambut perak bernama Kakashi Hatake.

Siang itu pada hari Rabu, keduanya tampak sedang bercakap-cakap berdua. Kakashi yang memakai masker kain hitam menutupi separuh wajahnya itu membelalak, merespon dengan liar kata-kata ayahnya.

"Apa?! Se-seorang adik?!"

Begitulah ucapnya, sampai-sampai beberapa tetes air liur ikut termuncrat saat ia berkata-kata. Untung saja pakai masker.

"Itu benar, Kakashi"

"Tapi Tou-san..."

Alih-alih menjawab, Minato hanya mengangguk mantap. Kemudian menguap. Sepertinya menonton acara televisi _Kick Neji_ sampai larut semalam berakibat kurang baik bagi pola hidupnya. Di saat siang begini dia mengantuk! Padahal kan pekerjaan mengoreksi PR anak-anak belum selesai. Ya, Minato adalah seorang guru di sebuah SMU. Guru teladan, lebih tepatnya.

Bicara soal _Kick Neji_, itu adalah talkshow terkenal dimana hostnya adalah seorang pria ganteng berambut lurus panjang dan bermata indah bak mutiara yang bernama Neji Hyuuga. Sayangnya pria tersebut berkumis. Bahkan dari gosip yang terdengar Neji mulai bosan pada surai indahnya dan berniat untuk mengubahnya menjadi model kribo. (Diam-diam Minato histeris ketika mendengar gosip itu, lho).

Minato, laki-laki tampan -yang dulunya juga sempat dicalonkan sebagai walikota Konoha namun kalah dalam pemilu oleh Hiruzen Sarutobi- dan berwajah mirip model tersebut terus menampilkan ekpresi berseri-seri, sementara Kakashi kecil yang menatapnya masih memasang wajah bingung.

Sungguh, tidak biasanya Minato berwajah secerah ini, terkecuali pada saat gajian, dan juga membaca novel yang kalau Kakashi tidak salah ingat judulnya _Icha-Icha Marcedes_ dan _Icha-Icha Violin_.

"Tapi apa?" tanyanya kemudian heran. Dengan kedua tangan masih terlipat di dada, pria berambut kuning itu masih tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tapi... aku belum siap untuk menjadi kakak, Tou-san..."

Sang ayah tertegun mendengarnya, lantas menjawab dengan suara yang sangat tenang meneduhkan, "Tidak apa-apa, Kakashi. Kau akan belajar, kita semua akan belajar"

"Begitu, ya..."

"Ya, tentu saja. Itu pasti"

Kakashi Hatake kembali menatap Minato, ayah angkatnya. Binar-binar kegembiraan masih menyebar dari raut wajah menawan pria Namikaze tersebut, sedikitnya membuat Kakashi merasa silau. Mirip dengan kilauan cahaya gigi Gai Maito, teman sekolahnya.

_Ngomong-ngomong... Seorang adik?_

Kakashi akan punya seorang adik!

Sungguh merupakan sebuah kabar bahagia yang mengagetkan. Kakashi samasekali tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya.

Ya, sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, Kakashi diangkat anak oleh suami-istri Namikaze. Kakashi yang menjadi yatim piatu setelah ayahnya meninggal, akhirnya dibawa oleh mereka. Ayah kandungnya, Sakumo Hatake telah tega meninggalkannya lewat cara yang tragis yaitu bunuh diri.

Sakumo bunuh diri tak lain dan tak bukan karena kecewa berat akibat drama Korea yang selalu diikuti serta ditontonnya berakhir dengan sad ending. Dan pria tua itu memilih untuk menghabisi diri dengan cara yang tidak elit yang itu menenggak racun serangga bermerk _Wagon_. Sakumo pun mati.

Setelah bertemu suami istri Namikaze yang keduanya berwajah kinclong, Kakashi pun jatuh hati. Ia tinggal disana, disebuah rumah sederhana yang nyaman bersama Minato dan Kushina istrinya, dan dianggap sebagai anak kandung –anak mereka sendiri.

Pasangan muda yang waktu itu belum memiliki anak tersebut sejak awal memang sangat menyukai Kakashi, dan setelah mengadopsinya menjadi begitu bangga akan status baru mereka yang memiliki anak laki-laki cerdas sekaliber dirinya.

Cerdas, pintar, tampan, cool, dan misterius... Lengkap sudah kesempurnaan hidup Kakashi. Apalagi dengan sepasang orangtua baru yang pesonanya nggak kalah dari pasangan Jolie-Pitt tersebut. Kakashi serasa berada di surga.

Belum lagi dengan bahasan mengenai Kushina Uzumaki, alias Kushina Namikaze, ibu barunya. Wanita kharismatik yang bermulut riang itu sejak awal tak keberatan dan sangat antusias menerima Kakashi sebagai anak angkat mereka. Bahkan ialah sosok ibu terbaik yang pernah Kakashi dapati. Seandainya saja ia sempat merasakan kasih sayang ibu kandungnya yang pergi terlalu cepat, mungkin ia tidak akan seterkejut ini.

Kushina sama penyayangnya dengan Minato terhadapnya, dan Kakashi yakin ia tidak akan pernah menjadi siapa-siapa di dunia ini jika tidak ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dengan mereka berdua.

Namun berita hari ini dari sang ayah tidak serta merta membuat Kakashi tenang, karena ia akan mendapatkan seorang adik!

"Jadi itu sebabnya, Okaa-san selalu muntah setiap hari?" Kakashi bertanya lagi. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Kushina yang muntah mual dari arah dapur. Hoeeek. Hooeeeekz. Cuih. Hooooeeeiikzz. Kira-kira begitulah ritmenya.

Kakashi pada awalnya heran, dia kira Kushina muntah-muntah karena terlalu sering melihat ketampanan suami dan anaknya. Eh ternyata soal lain.

Dan Kushina ibunya mual muntah karena ia sedang hamil –mengandung adiknya?

"Iya, Kakashi... Wanita hamil memang mengalami gejala seperti itu. Itu semua karena bayi –adikmu- sudah ada di dalam perutnya. Dan sembilan bulan ke depan, kita sudah bisa menyambut kehadirannya. Bukankah itu menyenangkan, Kakashi?"

_Menyenangkan?_

_Apa iya akan menyenangkan?_

Sebenarnya Kakashi tidak hanya mengkhawatirkan dirinya yang tidak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik, akan tetapi sedikitnya ia juga merasa takut dirinya akan terlupakan. Selain itu... ia khawatir adiknya ternyata akan jauh lebih tampan darinya, bisa gawat kan?

Eh, tapi itu kan jika adiknya laki-laki... Jika perempuan, bagaimana? Bisa-bisa adiknya seperti ibunya yang hobi berselfie ria bahkan ketika sedang memasak atau menjemur pakaian (termasuk ketika sedang berbelanja ke pasar tradisional). Bukankah itu norak?

Tidak, Kakashi tidak mau punya saudara seperti itu. Cukup dia seorang dan kesempurnaannya sebagai anak satu-satunya di dalam rumah ini. Titik.

Tapi ayahnya tampak bahagia sekali, begitu pun dengan ibunya...

Mau tak mau mode pemikiran dewasa Kakashi pun aktif layaknya sharingan yang terbuka. Ia pun merelakan keadaan, berusaha menerimanya.

Oke, Minato Tou-san, Kushina Okaa-san, dirinya, dan seorang adik. Itu bagus.

Minato dan Kushina memang selama ini tidak pernah memiliki cela dalam menyayangi Kakashi. Mereka menyekolahkannya, memberinya uang saku, membimbingnya belajar dirumah, bercanda bersama, berekreasi, dan banyak hal-hal seru lainnya yang selalu terjadi dalam keluarga mereka.

Permasalahan yang lain adalah, dirinya bukan seorang anak kandung.

Dan jika Okaa-san melahirkan adik bayi, yang merupakan anak kandung mereka berdua, mungkinkah keduanya akan tidak mempedulikan Kakashi lagi? Mau tak mau Kakashi pun resah. Dalam kepalanya mulai tergambar pikiran-pikiran absurd mengenai dirinya yang tidak dihiraukan, dan juga tidak lagi disayangi.

'Maaf Kakashi, mulai sekarang kau tidur diluar rumah saja ya!'

_Apa? Aku akan menggelandang, dong?_

'Maaf ya Kakashi, kami tidak bisa memberimu uang saku lagi karena uang kami telah habis untuk membeli popok adikmu...'

_Ya ampun... terus nasib sup miso terung di kantin sekolah gimana?! Selama ini kan Cuma aku yang membelinya?!_

'Maaf Kakashi, mulai detik ini kamu bukan anak kami lagi ya. Daaag~'

_WHAAT?! Kalian mencampakkan aku?!_

Plop. Raut wajah penuh kecemasan muncul dalam diri Kakashi. Ia pun merasa tertekan, dan berniat mencari pelepasan.

"Ah, kenapa aku malah jadi pusing begini, sih?!" runtuknya kemudian. Kakashi pun lantas pergi berjalan-jalan keluar rumah, sekedar mencari angin segar seorang diri.

.

.

.

.

Dengan gontai, Kakashi memasrahkan segalanya kepada kakinya yang melangkah tanpa arah. Selang beberapa menit, tahu-tahu ia malah tertuju pada lapangan di dekat sekolahnya, dimana teman-temannya biasa berkumpul.

Kakashi celingukan, berharap ada wajah-wajah kusam teman-temannya yang tertangkap oleh mata. Namun tidak ada hal lain yang didapat dari sana terkecuali hamparan tanah berumput yang kosong.

_Ah, kemana mereka?_

Asuma, Gai, Obito dan Genma samasekali tidak ada. Dan meskipun itu pemandangan yang tidak biasa, Kakashi harus rela menerima nasib. Mungkin saja mereka semua sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Yah, Kakashi harus maklum.

Gai yang biasanya sibuk mencari tambahan uang saku dengan menjadi seorang instruktur senam, Asuma yang mungkin sedang sibuk mengejar-ngejar Kurenai dan mencoba mentraktir gadis itu dengan dango, Genma yang mungkin lagi-lagi sedang dipaksa ibunya ikut berjualan sate ayam (makanya dia selalu mengemut setusuk lidi dimulutnya), dan juga Obito yang mungkin sedang bersantai-santai dimansion Uchihanya yang mewah...

_Ugh, peduli amat lah soal mereka._

Kakashi lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan petualangannya dengan masih seorang diri. Siapa tahu nanti dijalan bertemu para ninja Akatsuki, Kakashi akan dengan tidak sabar mengeluarkan jurus Raikiri-nya, menghabisi mereka semua.

Well, khayalan anak-anaknya memang kian hari kian terasa nyata. Benar kata Kushina, televisi tidak selalu berdampak baik untuk anak kecil. Malangnya Kakashi dan Minato tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Kakashi-kun!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari seseorang yang memanggil-manggil Kakashi. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati seorang anak perempuan berlari ke arahnya. Itu Anko.

"Kakashi-kun, tunggu!" panggil Anko lagi.

Anko Mitarashi melambatkan ritme berlarinya. Setelah menghampiri Kakashi ia lantas berjalan menyejajari Hatake muda itu yang dengan santai melanjutkan langkah gontainya.

"Ada apa, Anko-chan?" Kakashi berujar dengan malas.

"Nee, kau mau kemana? Kenapa sendirian?" suara Anko tampak antusias menyatakannya.

Kakashi menghela nafas. Yah, setidaknya hari ini ia ada yang menemani, meskipun seorang anak perempuan. Eh, kalau Anko sih tidak mirip anak perempuan. Dia kan tomboy sekali.

"Aku Cuma mau jalan-jalan sendiri. Teman-temanku tidak kelihatan, aku tidak tahu mereka sedang apa dan dimana"

"Ooh"

Kakashi melirik Anko yang tersenyum. Dari balik topeng hitamnya, Kakashi juga tersenyum tipis. Sambil terus berjalan beriringan keduanya tidak sadar bahwa mereka samasekali tidak tahu akan melangkah ke arah mana.

Tak seberapa lama kemudian Kakashi tersadar, Anko yang merupakan adik kelas dua tingkat dibawahnya ini sekarang sedang berpenampilan sedikit berbeda. Ia sedang memakai baju feminin. Aneh saja, rasanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau dari mana, Anko-chan?" karena sedikit penasaran Kakashi pun bertanya.

Anko kembali tersenyum, lalu menjawab dengan riang. "Aku baru pulang, tadi ikut Kaa-san dan Tou-san ke acara pertunangan"

"Acara pertunangan? Apa itu?"

Sambil berbicara Kakashi masih memperhatikan Anko. Gadis Mitarashi itu tampak cute dengan dress warna putih sepanjang lutut. Dengan beberapa bagian yang dihiasi dengan sedikit bunga dan pita, khas anak perempuan.

Ternyata Anko manis jika sedang tidak tomboy begini, pikir Kakashi. Namun tentu saja dia tidak memperlihatkan kekagumannya. Bisa-bisa ia dicap gila oleh Asuma dan direndahkan seleranya oleh Obito.

Biasanya Anko memang selalu urakan dengan celana pendek dan juga kaos berwarna gelap. Selain itu, rambut anehnya itu seolah sudah menjadi ciri khasnya –tidak ada anak perempuan lain yang bergaya rambut seperti itu.

Kakashi masih menatap Anko dengan sepenuh hati, tidak menyadari bahwa cinta bisa datang dari mata turun ke hati.

"Kata Okaa-san, pertunangan itu, mengikat dua orang yang akan segera menikah"

"Hah?"

_Mengikat? Mengikat menggunakan tali, begitu?_

Kakashi pun bingung.

"Iya. Seorang perempuan sudah dilamar, kemudian keduanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk menikah, untuk menjadi suami istri, begitu..."

"Oh begitu... memangnya siapa yang bertunangan?"

"Izuna-san dan pacarnya"

Dalam otak Kakashi langsung berkelebat memori tentang Izuna Uchiha, seorang lelaki muda berusia antara 20 dan 30 tahunan. Pemuda bersahaja yang merupakan putra kedua dari keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal, adik dari Madara Uchiha yang galak. Izuna merupakan pemuda yang tampan, berbeda sekali dengan kakaknya yang gondrong serta menakutkan, sekaligus preman pasar Konoha tersebut.

Mungkin saja orangtua Anko dekat dengan keluarga elit itu, dan itu bukanlah hal yang baru mengingat keluarga Mitarashi memang memiliki hubungan baik dengan banyak klan di Konoha.

"Jadi mereka akan menikah, begitu?"

Anko pun mengangguk. "Ya, lalu setelah menikah, mereka akan punya bayi. Hihihi. Senangnya..."

_Bayi?_

Dahi Kakashi mengernyit, dan wajahnya seketika tampak sangat serius. Anko hanya mengangkat alis melihatnya.

"Kaa-san dan Tou-sanku juga sebentar lagi akan punya bayi. Aku akan punya adik, Anko-chan"

"Wah, Sungguh?! Kapan?!"

"Kata Tou-san masih harus menunggu sembilan bulan lagi"

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Mana aku tahu. Tapi yang pasti aku jadi gugup"

"Haah? Gugup kenapa, Kakashi-kun? Punya adik itu akan sangat menyenangkan, tahu!"

"Iya, Tou-san juga bilang begitu. Tapi kasihan Okaa-san, setiap hari tampak kesakitan, mual dan muntah terus. Lagipula, aku takut setelah adikku lahir, mereka akan melupakan aku..."

Anko membulatkan mata cokelatnya mendengar penyataan Kakashi, kemudian tertawa. Menyadari itu Kakashi sontak merasa malu dan menyesal sudah menceritakan isi hatinya, dia pun mempercepat langkahnya, menghindari Anko.

"Eh? Tunggu, tunggu aku!"

"Sudahlah, kau pulang saja, Mitarashi"

Kakashi pun mendiamkan Anko sepanjang jalan, dan merasa heran mengapa gadis kecil itu tidak lelah-lelah membuntuti dirinya. Akhirnya keduanya sampai di tepi sungai kecil yang tidak jauh dari taman.

Dan lagi-lagi, disana tampak cukup sepi. Kakashi mendudukkan diri di tepian sungai, menatap riak airnya yang tenang. Anko menyusul serta melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku minta maaf sudah tertawa tadi. Jangan marah, dong..." rengek Anko.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kakashi-kuuuuun... pleaseeeeeee... "

Masih belum ada jawaban. Anko manyun, untuk kemudian tiba-tiba tersenyum. "Kakashi-kun ganteng deh kalo marah. Kayak Om Madara"

Di dalam hati Kakashi jelas tersinggung. Om Madara itu kan menyeramkan! Ia hanya tidak tahu bahwa Anko memang ngefans dengan preman pasar tersebut. Selera Anko memang agak aneh...

Mereka terdiam disana, dan hanya menikmati sekelilingnya. Kakashi duduk dengan memeluk lutut. Sementara Anko ingin duduk dengan memeluk Kakashi, tapi karena tidak memungkinkan dan juga terlalu memalukan maka dia juga hanya ikut-ikutan memeluk lututnya sendiri.

Desir angin lalu menghiasi kebersamaan mereka.

"Jadi kakak itu... seperti apa rasanya, ya?" Kakashi berujar dengan pelan, kembali meluapkan perasaannya.

Lagi-lagi Anko terkejut mendengar perkataan Kakashi. Hari ini Kakashi berbicara cukup banyak kepadanya. Padahal biasanya kan hanya tersenyum dari balik topengnya.

Hmm, mungkin saja selama ini dia hanya tidak mau seperti Obito yang seringkali mengajak Anko bertengkar mulut. Dibandingkan Obito, Kakashi jauh lebih tenang dan baik terhadap anak perempuan. Tidak pernah sekalipun Kakashi mengasari mereka. Dan Anko suka hal itu.

"Aku jadi takut. Kata Otou-san, setelah adik bayi lahir, aku harus bisa membantu Kaa-san dirumah ketika Tou-san sedang bekerja. Aku harus bisa membantu membuatkannya susu, mengajaknya bermain, mencucikan baju-baju kecilnya, membantu mengganti popok, dan masih banyak lagi..."

Anko mendengarkan dengan serius. Matanya lalu bertemu dengan sorot mata hitam milik Kakashi.

"Terus apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Yaaa, aku kan tidak pernah melakukan semua itu. Aku perlu latihan!"

"Latihan?"

Kakashi mengangguk penuh semangat. "Selama ini kan aku anak tunggal, tidak pernah punya saudara. Menggendong adik bayi saja tidak pernah..."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus belajar, Kakashi-kun!"

"Iya, Tou-san juga bilang begitu"

"Uhm.. maksudku, kau harus punya istri dulu, lalu punya bayi yang lahir lebih dulu dari adikmu. Terus, kau bisa latihan merawat bayi secepatnya. Bagaimana?"

"Punya istri? kenapa harus begitu?" kali ini alis Kakashi bertaut dengan kerennya.

Anko mengangguk-angguk sampai helaian rambut ungu gelapnya bergoyang sementara bibir mungilnya tersenyum dengan sumringah. Kakashi bisa mencium wangi shampoo strawberry dari surai Anko itu. Lucu juga, Kakashi kira Anko sukanya memakai shampoo cowok beraroma maskulin.

"Bagaimana jika kita menikah saja? Aku akan jadi istri Kakashi-kun!"

"Eh? Menikah?"

"Hn! Dengan begitu kita bisa mempunyai bayi. Lalu kau membantuku merawatnya. Ide bagus, bukan, Kakashi-kun?"

_Menikah? _

_Menikah ya? _

Biar bagaimanapun Kakashi tampak berfikir keras, dan akhirnya ia mengangguk mengiyakannya. Anko pun merasa semakin bahagia dibuatnya.

.

.

.

.

"Apa? Menikah?" suara datar Hayate Gekkou menyambut Anko serta Kakashi.

Setelah menyatakan mereka setuju akan menikah, Anko langsung berlari penuh semangat dengan menarik tangan Kakashi. Dan kebingungan Kakashi semakin bertambah tatkala mereka malah menemui Hayate yang suram itu dirumahnya.

Aduh, please deh. Kakashi kan nggak mau ketularan batuk berdahaknya Hayate yang nggak sembuh-sembuh itu!

_Stay cool, Kakashi._ Batin Kakashi menenangkan diri.

"Iya, kami mau menikah. Kau jadi pendetanya, ya Hayate?" Anko berkata dengan ceria pada temannya itu, tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari Kakashi.

Hayate masih bengong, kemudian menatap Anko dan Kakashi bergantian. Tatapan hampa bocah itu juga terus menyiratkan ketidakpahaman yang begitu dalam.

"Tapi Anko, aku tidak –"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" potong Anko judes. Kakashi sweatdrop mendengarnya, begitu pula dengan Hayate. Bocah beraura gelap itu pun hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dan mengiyakan, "Iya, baiklah".

"Ah! Tapi aku harus cari bunga dulu untuk buketnya! Kalian tunggu disini sebentar!"

Anko pergi, melesat cepat menghilang dari sana. Kakashi dan Hayate saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik, kemudian membisu dan membuang wajah mereka masing-masing. Kakashi tidak heran, Hayate memang teman sekelas Anko sehingga gadis kecil tersebut memang cukup akrab dengan bocah itu. Yang Kakashi tidak mengerti itu, adalah mengapa Hayate Gekkou ini selalu tampak pucat, bertatapan mata kosong, dan juga selalu berjalan lambat mirip dengan seorang zombie, disamping batuknya yang kian memprihatinkan.

Dan benar saja, Hayate kemudian batuk-batuk dengan nista. Kakashi mundur beberapa langkah, bersiap kabur dari situ jika dalam lima menit Anko calon istrinya belum kembali juga.

_Aduh, minum obat dong, Hayate! Obat batuk merek 'Ngicks' kudengar laku keras kan tuh di apotek Konoha!_ Ucap inner Kakashi kemudian gaje.

Kakashi hanya tidak tahu bahwa bocah tersebut hobi bergadang menonton anime sampai larut malam tanpa sepengetahuan kedua orangtuanya dan juga kecanduan permen lolipop tingkat akut sehingga batuknya tak kunjung berhenti.

Tak seberapa lama kemudian Anko kembali, membuat Kakashi bernafas lega. Oh, tidak jauh dibelakangnya tampak seorang bocah sebayanya sedang berlari. Itu Kabuto Yakushi.

_Ngapain anak itu ikut-ikutan kemari? _Asal tahu saja, Kakashi rada-rada jijay dengan Kabuto. Soalnya... akh terlalu nista buat dijelaskan. Lain kali sajalah..

"Kabuto, cepat! Kemarikan bunganya!" perintah Anko bossy. Tidak heran, gadis kecil itu memang terkenal pintar memanipulasi memonopoli serta mendominasi teman-teman cowok dikelasnya. Bakat alam. Semacam itulah.

Kabuto yang masih tampak terengah-engah karena kelelahan menyerahkan satu ikat bunga yang tampak tidak rapi. Oh, bahkan rangkaiannya yang acak-acakan itu juga tidak semakin indah karena buket bunganya berisikan tiga macam jenis bunga yang berbeda dengan warna mencolok.

Memang, Kabuto pernah dipecat dari kerja paruh waktu di toko bunga Yamanaka disebabkan selera ikebana-nya yang sangat hancur itu.

Anko lalu mengambil buket bunga yang diserahkan Kabuto. "Nah, kami sudah siap! Ayo cepat, Hayate!"

Anko berdiri disamping Kakashi, menggenggam tangan Hatake muda itu. Kakashi menengok heran pada tangannya yang jemarinya bertautan dengan Anko.

Biar bagaimanapun rasanya sedikit aneh. Dia tidak pernah digenggam anak perempuan apalagi dengan seerat ini. Rin Nohara yang disukai Obito namun suka padanya saja, biasanya Cuma berani senyam-senyum gaje kalau bertatap muka dengannya, bahkan kadang pingsan dengan tidak elit.

Hanare, putri kepala sekolah yang juga salah satu penggemarnya pun tidak pernah lebih dari menyapanya dengan takut-takut tiap berpapasan. Well, Anko Mitarashi memang unik.

Hayate kemudian memasang wajah kebapakan dan berdehem beberapa kali, seolah menyiapkan pita suaranya untuk bernyanyi. Sementara Kabuto yang berdiri di dekat mereka cekikikan seperti anak perempuan, berlakon hanya sebagai seorang penonton.

"Baiklah, apakah kalian siap?" tanya pendeta Hayate.

"Ya!" Anko menyahut penuh semangat.

"Uhuk-uhuk" Hayate batuk sesaat, membuat Kakashi diam-diam kembali bergidik ngeri. Kalau Anko sih, dia santai saja.

Hayate Gekkou pun memulai upacara pernikahan temannya dengan nada suara datar.

"Dihari yang cerah ini, kita berkumpul untuk menyaksikan pernikahan dari dua orang anak manusia, yaitu Anko Mitarashi dan Kakashi Hatake... Anko Mitarashi, apakah kau bersedia menerima Kakashi sebagai suamimu?"

"Ya, aku bersedia!"

"Bagus" sahut Hayate. Disisi lain Kabuto mulai jejeritan nggak jelas akibat terharu. Pendeta gadungan Hayate Gekkou melanjutkan, "Kakashi Hatake, apakah kau bersedia untuk menerima Anko sebagai istrimu?"

"Uhm... Ya, baiklah"

"Bilang 'bersedia', Kakashi-kun!" bisik Anko setengah memaksa.

"Iya aku bersedia kok..."

Hayate kali ini bergumam dan mengangguk-angguk.

"Nah, selesai. Kalian sudah menikah dan menjadi suami istri, selamat" Hayate berkata lagi masih dengan nada datar.

"Eeeeh? Begitu saja?!" protes Anko.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tahunya Cuma segitu" sahut Hayate enteng.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu! Kalian harus ciuman!" seru Kabuto kemudian tiba-tiba. Bocah berkacamata itu pun menyengir setelah mengucapkannya. Jangan lupakan gayanya yang sedari tadi masih ala ala girlband.

_Ci-ciuman?_ Kakashi sweatdrop dan sedikit memucat.

"Ya sudah. Kakashi, cepat cium pengantinmu" perintah Hayate lagi-lagi –datar.

Kakashi menatap Anko yang tampak tidak sabar. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum. Dan akibat tidak mau mengecewakannya serta menghilangkan senyuman manis itu, Kakashi mendekatkan dirinya pada Anko. Merapatkan tubuhnya, lalu menempelkan wajah bermaskernya pada wajah Anko.

Bibir mereka bertemu tapi tidak maksimal.

"Buka topengnya!" perintah Hayate seenaknya. Kabuto kembali cekikikan untuk kemudian menjerit fangirlingan.

Diluar dugaan Kakashi menurut dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Anko. Ia mencium mulut gadis itu dengan lembut, dan merasa bangga karena tahu caranya karena pernah melihatnya tanpa sengaja di televisi.

Cup. Sudah selesai.

"Sudah ya Anko, aku mau tidur siang" pendeta Hayate akhirnya berpamitan dan masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya. Baik Anko dan Kakashi tidak lagi mendengar, masing-masing sibuk berpandangan dan wajah keduanya sama-sama memerah.

Sementara Kabuto teringat harus ikut kursus dirumah Orochimaru, ia pun melenggang dari sana dengan santainya, meninggalkan Kakashi dan Anko yang hanya tinggal berdua.

Setelah suasana makin hening, Kakashi dan Anko berniat pergi dari depan rumah Hayate.

"Nah, sekarang apa?" tanya Kakashi yang sudah memakai lagi maskernya. Sebagai info, masker kebanggaannya itu sudah menjadi trademark-nya sejak TK, semenjak ia ngefans berat pada serial ninja di televisi yang tak lain adalah anime Naruto. Kakashi Hatake selalu mengenakannya tanpa kenal waktu. Dan Minato Kushina gagal untuk membujuk Kakashi melepaskannya. Termasuk Sakumo Hatake pada generasi sebelumnya.

"Eeh... seingatku, Okaa-san pernah mengobrol dan menyebut-nyebut soal malam pertama"

"Malam pertama, apa lagi itu?" Kakashi menjadi semakin heran.

"Setelah dua orang menikah dan menjadi suami istri, mereka harus melakukan itu, ya malam pertama, itulah namanya! Aku juga tidak paham, sih.."

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kita tanya pada yang tahu saja ya"

Anko dengan polosnya mengangguk, mengiyakan perintah Kakashi. Mereka pun pergi berjalan berdua, lagi-lagi tak tentu arah. Namun kali ini, tangan keduanya tampak bergandengan mesra. Diperjalanan keduanya lantas bertemu dengan Jiraiya, seorang bapak tua yang terkenal memiliki imej buruk di lingkungan mereka.

Jiraiya ini hobinya mengintip perempuan yang mandi di kali. Sering sekali dia melakukannya, padahal sudah punya istri yang cantik jelita (meskipun super galak).

Kabar terakhir yang beredar, Jiraiya kena damprat nenek Chiyo sang tetua a.k.a sesepuh desa yang dihormati. Ceritanya begini, waktu itu Jiraiya hendak mengintip seorang gadis cantik yang hendak membasuh tubuhnya di pinggir sungai. Dari tampilan belakang, gadis itu berambut pendek, berkulit sangat putih dan bertubuh langsing yang sangat menggoda. Jiraiya yang mengendap-endap di dekat jamban lantas memicingkan mata tuanya yang masih tajam pada objek indah tersebut, namun malang, setelah sang gadis bertelanjang dada, diketahui bahwa gadis itu bukanlah seorang gadis dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

Gadis itu ternyata Shimura Sai, pemuda gemulai pindahan dari desa sebelah, dan dia adalah seorang laki-laki!

Jiraiya yang kesal pun berteriak menyumpah serapah dengan kata-kata kasar karena kekesalannya sementara Sai hanya bengong menatapnya dari jauh sambil menutupi payudaranya (?) dengan handuk kecil.

Eh tiba-tiba dari dalam jamban dimana Jiraiya menempatkan diri dibagian luarnya, muncul kepala nenek Chiyo. Wanita renta itu pun menjerit sangat nyaring sehingga menimbulkan keramaian yang muncul secara tiba-tiba. Nenek Chiyo mengira Jiraiya sedang mengintip dirinya didalam sana, dan terjadilah kehebohan itu...

Oke cukup flashback gajenya, kembali pada Kakashi, Anko dan Jiraiya.

"Oi, Kakashi-kun! Kau mau kemana? Bersama seorang gadis, pula!" goda Jiraiya tanpa malu-malu.

Kakashi dan Anko sontak berhenti dan menemui pria tinggi besar tersebut. Dari sudut mata Kakashi, Jiraiya saat ini sedang terlihat bergaya intelektual dengan sebuah buku di tangannya. Kakashi tidak tahu jika Jiraiya suka membaca. Kata Hashirama guru bahasanya disekolah, banyak membaca itu sama dengan membuka jendela dunia, dan buku adalah gudangnya ilmu.

Ternyata Jiraiya tidak seburuk yang dikatakan orang-orang. Dan juga mungkin sedikit kecerdasannya bisa membantu... (Kakashi hanya tidak tahu bahwa buku tersebut adalah novel mesum dewasa...)

"Anoo.. Jiraiya ojii-san... Bolehkah kami bertanya sesuatu padamu?" ucap Kakashi sopan.

"Oh? Ya, silakan. Tanya saja" Jiraiya menjawab dengan diplomatis.

"Apa itu malam pertama?" kata Kakashi polos diikuti anggukan Anko disebelahnya. Jiraiya langsung merasa kaku. Kemudian sweatdrop besar muncul di kepalanya.

"Aah, kenapa kalian bertanya seperti itu?"

Kakashi semula berniat menjelaskan namun diserobot oleh gadis kecil disampingnya.

"Aku dan Kakashi-kun sudah menjadi suami istri. Yang kami dengar setelah menikah maka orang akan melewati malam pertama, begitu Jiraiya oji-san..."

Jiraiya kembali membatu, makin sweatdrop dan masih kebingungan mau menjawab apa. _Aduuh.. Anak-anak ini! Kalau bertanya yang aneh-aneh seperti itu!_

"Oh, dan juga tolong jelaskan bagaimana cara membuat bayi!" lanjut Anko lagi cepat.

Tak lama kemudian raut bingung lelaki tua tersebut berubah menjadi sebuah mimik muka dimana pemiliknya sedang berfikir keras. Dan beberapa detik setelahnya, Jiraiya tampak siap dengan mantap mengutarakan jawabannya. Anak-anak didepannya semakin tampak penasaran.

"Jadi begini, Kakashi-kun dan Anko-chan... Malam pertama itu, adalah malam yang indah, dimana pasangan suami istri akan belajar membuat bayi..."

Kakashi dan Anko mengangguk. Penuh gairah. Yah maklum lah namanya juga pengantin baru. Rasa penasaran mengenai seluk beluk pernikahan beserta tetek bengeknya masih menghantui otak mereka.

Menghela nafas sejenak, Jiraiya lantas lanjut bercerita.

"Bayi itu dibuat, dengan cara memasukkan –Huuummmph!" sebuah tangan tiba-tiba membekap mulut Jiraiya dari belakang. Kakashi Anko cengo mendapati Tsunade istri Jiraiya dengan wajah sangar menutup mulut suaminya. Sebuah bogem mentah pun kemudian melayang dikepala sang pria tua dilanjutkan dengan omelan nyaring, "Apa yang mau kau katakan pada anak-anak itu, Jiraiya!"

Jiraiya langsung diseret pergi dari sana. Menyisakan dua bocah berlainan gender yang sweatdrop plus merasa kecewa. Ah, narasumber pertama sungguh tidak berguna, pikir mereka. Daripada semakin kecewa dan pusing Kakashi Anko memilih untuk melanjutkan perjalanan tidak jelas mereka setelah melupakan peristiwa tadi. Akan tetapi suasana yang semakin sore mengurungkan niat Kakashi. Anak lelaki itu pun membuat keputusan.

Sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya, Kakashi berucap "Mau bagaimana lagi, ya sudah nanti saja kita lanjutkan, Anko-chan"

"Eehh? Kenapa begitu?" Anko tampak kecewa.

"Pokoknya malam pertama itu terjadinya pada malam hari, kan? Nanti aku tanya Tou-san mengenai itu dan juga cara membuat bayi. Ini sudah sore sebaiknya kita pulang... Nanti malam saja jika sempat aku akan kerumahmu untuk menghabiskan malam pertama kita, bagaimana?"

"Uhm... iya baiklah"

Kakashi tersenyum mendapati istrinya yang tomboy tetapi manis ternyata patuh pada perintahnya. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan mengayunkannya dengan senang. Anko balas tersenyum, meski sedikit malu-malu.

Akhirnya keduanya berpisah, Kakashi dan Anko pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

**Malam harinya.**

Keluarga Namikaze baru saja selesai makan malam. Menu Sup Konro dan juga ikan bakar (yang kelewat hangus) yang baru-baru ini dipelajari Kushina Namikaze dari tabloid mingguan sudah berhasil membuat perut-perut lapar mereka kekenyangan.

Sembari menutup kembali maskernya, Kakashi yang masih duduk dibangkunya menatap ayah angkatnya dengan ragu. "Uhm... Otou-san, apa yang sih yang dilakukan suami istri pada malam pertama?"

Minato yang sedang menyeruput kopi langsung tersedak. Sementara Kushina yang sedang mencuci piring langsung mual-mual. Kakashi lagi-lagi sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu, Kakashi?" sahut Minato setelah menyeimbangkan yin dan yang-nya, dengan kata lain, menormalkan rasa kagetnya. Padahal dalam hati pria itu masih merasa gugup.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, aku sudah menikah sekarang"

"Me-menikah?" Minato terbata sekaligus tercengang. Majalah flora dan fauna edisi terbaru yang sedang dibacanya pun tiba-tiba terjatuh dari tangannya. Dilain pihak, Kushina menoleh dengan antusias, seperti baru saja mendapat info tentang diskon besar-besaran di sebuah toko pakaian.

"Aku menikah dengan Anko-chan. Dan kami berencana memiliki bayi, lebih cepat sebelum adikku lahir" Kakashi menjelaskan dengan sedikit bangga.

"Ooh, begitu rupanya ya? Hahaha" Minato tertawa kikuk sambil melirik istrinya.

"Jadi, Tou-san. Malam pertama itu bagaimana melewatinya? Apa benar harus membuat bayi pada malam itu? Dan bagaimana caranya membuat bayi?" tagih Kakashi lagi dengan pertanyaan beruntun.

Orangtuanya pun semakin kikuk, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Merasa canggung, Minato yang ganteng itu hanya bisa diam sambil menggaruk-garuk hidungnya, lalu kepalanya. Sepertinya shampo rekomendasi Orochimaru-san tidak cocok untuk rambut jabrikku, pikir Minato.

Melihat kebuntuan itu, Kushina langsung mengambil alih kendali. Sambil tetap memakai celemek ia berjalan mendekati Kakashi dan juga suaminya.

"Aah, aku rasa itu bukan topik yang tepat untuk dibicarakan di meja makan, sayang!" tukasnya cepat. Wanita berambut merah itu juga berucap sambil mengelap mengeringkan tangannya.

Kakashi makin kebingungan. Keheningan pun terjadi di meja makan, dengan back sound bunyi jangkrik yang tidak elit. Baik Minato maupun Kushina malah sibuk sendiri-sendiri di depannya. Otou-sannya kembali membolak-balik majalah dan wajahnya tiba-tiba merona (?), dan Okaa-san pura-pura sibuk membaca petunjuk penggunaan sabun cuci piring _Moonlight_ yang baru dibeli tadi siang.

"Kalian akan memberitahu tidak, sih?"

Masih belum ada jawaban. Yang terlihat malah Cuma adegan dimana Kushina Namikaze merebut majalah suaminya dengan wajah galak dan Minato menatapnya pucat dengan wajah memelas.

Huh, adiknya belum lahir pun Kakashi sudah tidak dihiraukan semacam ini, apalagi nanti? Akhirnya Kakashi yang tidak sabar pun berdiri meninggalkan sepasang suami istri itu.

Aku ke rumah Anko-chan saja, pikir Kakashi. Ia pun melangkah ke kediaman Mitarashi yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya dengan hati bercampur aduk. Antara resah karena tidak berhasil mendapatkan info yang diperlukan, namun juga gembira karena akan menemui istri tercintanya, yang baru dinikahinya tadi siang.

Wow, andai ayah kandungnya Sakumo tahu dirinya sudah menikah kira-kira beliau akan berkata apa ya? hihihi. Kakashi pun tiba-tiba tersenyam-senyum gaje.

Setelah sampai dan mengetuk pintu, Kakashi langsung dipersilahkan ibunya Anko untuk masuk. Dalam hati bocah itu bangga punya ibu mertua yang ramah meskipun sang ibu mertua tidak tahu bahwa ia barusaja punya menantu. Kakashi pun menemui Anko yang ternyata sedang bermain barbie di dalam kamar.

"Kau punya boneka barbie, Anko-chan? Aku kira tidak suka boneka?"

Anko langsung merona malu dan berkilah "I-ini pemberian Sasori-kun, tahu! Dia memaksaku untuk menerimanya!"

Kakashi mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Dia hanya tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya Anko-lah yang memalak bocah berambut merah malang itu untuk menyerahkan salah satu koleksi boneka mahalnya. Kasihan Kakashi. Dan juga kasihan Sasori.

"Jadi bagaimana? Tou-sanmu sudah memberi tahu jawabannya?"

Kakashi hanya menggeleng, membuat Anko refleks merasa kecewa. "Tidak, mereka hanya tercengang kemudian berpura-pura seolah aku tidak ada disana. Aku dicuekin"

Anko yang melihat air muka sedih Kakashi langsung duduk dan mendekati anak laki-laki itu, berusaha menghiburnya. Tentu saja, Kakashi sudah menjadi suaminya, bukan?

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kita lakukan sesuka kita saja. Mungkin kita bisa melewati malam pertama dengan makan cemilan. Bagaimana?" tawar Anko bersahabat.

_Cemilan? Pasti dango._ Anko kan suka sekali dango dan Kakashi tidak ingin dipaksa lagi oleh gadis itu untuk makan bertusuk-tusuk dango hingga perutnya terasa mau pecah. Lagipula jika Anko mengajak makan, gadis kecil itu selalu minta dibayarin. Enggak banget deh.

"Tidak usah. Aku sedang tidak ingin"

"Yaaah, kau ini bagaimana sih" Anko kecewa. "Terus kita ngapain?"

"Nggak tahu."

Anko pun mulai cemberut. Kakashi memutar otaknya yang pada dasarnya memang cerdas dan pintar. Beberapa menit berselang setelah sel-sel dalam otaknya bekerja maksimal, anak itu lalu tersenyum lebar. Dari balik topeng, tentu saja.

Sebuah ide bagus. Mungkin bisa digunakan untuk melewati malam pertama mereka. Yah, setidaknya Kakashi belajar dari pengalamannya.

"Kita ciuman lagi saja, mau?"

"Eeehh? Ciuman?!"

Kakashi mengangguk penuh semangat. Akhirnya setelah beberapa detik meragu, Anko mengiyakannya. Kakashi pun senang dan tanpa pikir panjang kembali mendekati Anko dengan membuka maskernya juga.

Satu ciuman terjadi. Ketika Kakashi menjauh, Anko malah meminta lagi.

"Lagi, Kakashi" ujarnya sedikit malu-malu. Kakashi menurut saja dan tersenyum tipis. Ia menempelkan bibirnya sekali lagi pada bibir Anko dan gadis kecil itu dengan senang hati menerimanya.

Nafas Kakashi terasa hangat menerpa wajah Anko, dan Anko menyukainya. Tanpa sadar kecupan antar bibir mereka terjadi terlalu lama, dan tahu-tahu Kakashi mendorong tubuh Anko ke belakang lewat ciumannya. Keduanya terjatuh diatas lantai dengan bibir masih bertemu. Kakashi menindih tubuh Anko.

Saat Kakashi pelan-pelan mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk masuk ke mulut Anko, Anko mendorong tubuh temannya itu untuk menjauh. "Ke-kenapa begitu? Jangan pakai lidah, Kakashi! Itu menjijikkan" protesnya. Kakashi mengerutkan dahi dan bingung kenapa 'istri'nya malah marah kepadanya. Padahal dia hanya mengikuti sebuah adegan di televisi. Seingat Kakashi orang dewasa jika berciuman memakai lidah.

Oh, lagipula kata Jiraiya dalam membuat bayi itu ialah dengan cara 'memasukkan' sesuatu. Mungkin saja memasukkan lidah, bukan?

"Kau mau kita punya bayi, kan? Berarti aku harus memasukkan lidahku. Jiraiya ojii-san sempat berkata tentang 'memasukkan sesuatu', bukan? Kau masih ingat kan, Anko-chan?"

Wajah Anko memerah mendengarnya. Setelah mencoba berfikir gadis kecil itu lantas mengangguk, memberi izin kepada Kakashi. "Ta-tapi jangan lama-lama, ya?" pintanya dengan suara kecil.

"Iya, tenang saja"

Kakashi yang merasa senang kembali merunduk untuk mencium Anko dan juga melakukan eksperimen lidahnya. Bibirnya kembali menyapu bibir Anko satu kali. Namun belum sempat Kakashi melakukan aksi yang sesungguhnya tiba-tiba nyonya Mitarashi, ibu dari Anko masuk dan memanggil namanya. Terang saja ia memergoki mereka.

"Eh? Kakashi-kun kau dicari Otou-sanmu!" begitu katanya.

Kakashi dan Anko refleks bangkit dari posisi syur mereka, namun keduanya hanya memasang wajah polos. Sementara ibunya Anko, wanita tersebut menampilkan wajah pucat pasi karena baru saja menyaksikan anaknya perempuannya berbaring diatas lantai dengan anak lelaki berada diatasnya.

_Ini gawat. Aku belum mau punya menantu secepat ini... Oh, Kami-sama..._ Tak lama kemudian ibunya Anko pun pingsan.

Anko kemudian mengantar Kakashi keluar dari kamarnya. "Sampai besok, Anko-chan. Kalau bertemu disekolah, pastikan kau sudah hamil. Dan bawa bayi kita, oke?"

_Memasukkan lidah saja belum kenapa aku harus sudah hamil? Dasar Kakashi ini aneh! _

Meski batinnya mengomel Anko tetap mengangguk penuh kepatuhan. Tak lupa bibirnya pun menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil yang membuat Kakashi tiba-tiba ingin lagi menciumnya.

Kakashi pun pulang meninggalkan Anko Mitarashi karena Minato sang ayah sudah menanti di pintu depan dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran. Dan keduanya pun harus menanggung rindu karena perpisahan singkat itu..

.

.

.

.

**Besoknya disekolah...**

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah hamil? Mana bayi kita, Anko-chan?" Kakashi berujar dengan polos saat berpapasan dengan Anko. Anko yang berjalan dari arah toilet sekolah tampak galau, sementara Kakashi sendiri sedang percaya diri karena hendak bermain sepak bola dengan teman-temannya. Kakashi kan bintang sepak bola karena hobi minum susu _Ngilo_.

"Oi, Kakashi! Cepaat!" teriak Obito nyaring melihat rekannya yang berlambat-lambat menuju lapangan olahraga. Bukannya terburu-buru eh malah ngobrol dengan anak perempuan, dengan Anko pula. Sementara dari kejauhan tampak Tobirama sensei dengan wajah stoiknya memegang bola kaki sambil mengawasi murid-muridnya lewat sepasang mata elangnya. Obito pun bergidik ngeri.

"Sebentar!" teriak Kakashi tidak mau kalah. Hatake muda itu pun menagih jawaban Anko dengan raut wajah seriusnya. Anko tampak menggaruk-garuk surai indahnya sambil tersenyum kaku.

"A-anooo...Kakashi-kun... aku rasa kita tidak usah punya bayi saja"

"Ke-kenapa?" Kakashi bingung setengah mati dengan jawaban itu. Kaget, tidak rela, atau apalah namanya.

"Kau lupa, jika hamil kan perempuan nanti akan mual-mual dan muntah-muntah! Kalau aku mual muntah nanti nggak bisa pergi ke sekolah, dong! Lagipula tadi malam aku kena omel Tou-san dan Kaa-san, katanya aku nggak boleh terlalu dekat sama Kakashi-kun lagi..."

Perlu waktu lama bagi Kakashi untuk mencerna semua hal itu. Hatinya tiba-tiba terasa remuk, dan waktu berjalan begitu lambat diantara keduanya yang hanya bisa saling memandang. _Oh Kami-sama, mungkinkah ia harus patah hati di pagi yang cerah ini?_

Teman-teman kesebelasan Kakashi terpaksa memanfaatkan waktu luang mereka menunggu bocah Hatake itu dengan pemanasan, dan Gai secara sukarela menampilkan senam aero-dynamicnya guna menjadi instruktur bagi teman-temannya.

"Jadi maksudmu, orangtuamu nggak merestui kita, begitu?"

"Hn" Anko mengangguk lemah.

"Ya sudahlah apa boleh buat. Kalau begitu kita bercerai saja"

"Maaf ya Kakashi-kuun..."

"Hn. Tapi aku punya satu syarat"

"Apa itu?"

"Setelah bercerai dariku, kau jangan menikah lagi ya. Terutama dengan Hayate Gekkou itu..."

"Eeh?"

"Iya, aku takut nanti kau ikut batuk-batuk juga. Lagipula kan hanya aku yang boleh menciummu..." Kakashi berucap dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Anko yang mendengarnya tidak kalah meronanya. Debaran jantung gadis kecil itu pun tiba-tiba terlalu sulit untuk ditenangkan.

"Iya, aku janji. Lagipula hatiku hanya untukmu, Kakashi-kun..."

Daaan... nyaris saja Kakashi merona lebih hebat lagi jikasaja ia tidak menyadari bahwa kalimat barusan keluar dari mulut Kabuto, yang tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di dekat mereka berdua.

Kabuto Yakushi pun mengakhiri fic ini dengan gajenya sambil meringis meratapi benjolan besar di kepalanya. Itu hadiah dari Kakashi plus Anko.

.

.

.

.

THE END.

**A/N:**

**Huaaah.. ini apa'an sih? Maaf yah jika nggak bagus n nggak lucu...**

**Ini Cuma memuaskan obsesi terpendam saya untuk bikin fic KakaAnko childhood romance! Lain waktu saya bikin yang lebih bagus deh, kalo bisa. Hehe.**

**Review jika sudi. Jika nggak mau juga nggak apa-apa. Saya nggak suka maksa kok. Heheh.**

**Arigatou.**

**#kabur**


End file.
